


Странности

by SataLisat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataLisat/pseuds/SataLisat
Summary: Свое одиночество каждый наполняет собственным смыслом





	Странности

Все странности начались тогда, когда Снейп аккуратно поставил только что опустошенную кофейную чашку на парное ей блюдце. «На здоровье», - сказала при этом чашка. Снейп, естественно, не вздрогнул, но был весьма недоволен происшествием. Потому что не мог понять, что оно означало и к чему могло привести.  
В холле нижняя лестница приглушенным басом спросила у него, на какой этаж его подбросить. «Лучше сразу в больничное крыло», - отозвался Снейп, стараясь не разжимать губ. И даже почти не удивился, когда лестница послушно причалила к пятому этажу, решив, что ему давно уже не мешало бы составить с Помфри список необходимых в госпитале лечебных зелий. Осмотрев больничную палату, Снейп презрительно заметил, что пол весь в разводах и что пора бы его помыть. «Я с вами совершенно согласен», - отозвался потрепанный прикроватный коврик.   
Вернувшись в класс, Снейп присел за стол, осторожно беря свое любимое перо, которое забавно фыркнуло, когда окунулось в чернила. «Извините», - учтиво произнес профессор и принялся расписывать этапы приготовления успокоительного зелья.  
В дверь постучали.   
«Открыть, профессор?» - проскрипела дверь. Снейп задумчиво кивнул.   
На пороге появился Поттер. Он посмотрел на профессора и улыбнулся. Его пуговицы вежливо поздоровались и передали привет снейпову сюртуку.   
-Да? – уставился на Поттера Снейп.  
-Надеюсь, я вас не очень отвлек, - произнес Поттер и едва заметно улыбнулся. – Я хотел предложить вам встретиться сегодня после уроков и выпить пару стаканов огневиски.   
-Нет, - заявил Снейп и вернулся к работе.  
«Почему нет?» - вывело его перо прямо под длинной формулой.   
«Но нам так хочется!» - тоненькими голосками завопили гаррины пуговицы.  
Снейп поморщился.  
-Нет, - повторил он холодно и дернул плечом.  
Поттер попрощался и ушел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Снейп встряхнул возмущенное перо и поставил точку. Было необходимо еще проверить студенческие работы, а это всегда занимало много времени. Профессор покосился на дверь.  
-Нет, - сказал он еще раз. Скорей всего себе.  
***  
На следующее утро, когда Снейп застегивал перед зеркалом мантию, домашний халат прошелестел ему с вешалки: «Он Такой милый мальчик». Снейп, нахмурившись, задумался, но спорить с этим утверждением не стал. Мало ли что его халат думает о Поттере.  
За завтраком лимонная булочка посетовала на то, что она слишком черства, и предложила попробовать свежий творог, лежащий на белом блюде с синей окантовкой. Снейп воспользовался ее советом и с удовольствием наблюдал, как МакГонагл давится сухой крошкой.  
Весь первый урок профессор выслушивал приглушенные жалобы потрепанных учебников по зельеварению и помятых пергаментов, заляпанных чернилами и, как оказалось, даже домашним вареньем.   
«Да, - растроенно прошептал его еженедельник, - незавидная у них участь».  
После обеда Снейп решил прогуляться, справедливо считая, что в последнее время он и так проводит слишком много времени в подземельях, вдыхая вредные пары от зелий. Прохаживаясь по берегу озера, Снейп кутался в теплую мантию и мысленно составлял список книг, в которые нужно было бы заглянуть незамедлительно. И вовсе не удивился, когда рядом с ним завис на метле Поттер, небрежным жестом отбрасывающий со лба челку.  
-Здравствуйте, - поздоровался он, - вы сегодня свободны?  
-Нет, - отрезал Снейп.  
«Но Почему?!!» - завыла потерровская квиддичная мантия.  
«Ты нам очень нравишься!» - пробормотали потерровские очки.  
Профессор хмыкнул и отвернулся, подставляя лицо разгулявшемуся ветру и уже не вслушиваясь в стенания потерровских перчаток. 

***  
Когда Снейп варил зелье для Помфри, котел предупредил его, что сейчас опрокинется.  
-Благодарю, - отозвался профессор и снял его с огня.  
Оплывшая свеча томным голосом поинтересовалась у дивана, который сейчас час.  
-Полдевятого вечера, - рассеянно ответил ей Снейп и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. Потирая переносицу, он уселся в мягкое кресло и развернул газету.  
-А мог бы сейчас заниматься мальчишкой, - пробурчал толстый фолиант на поцарапанном столике.  
-А не сидеть здесь… - заботливо добавила фарфоровая чашка с чаем.  
-… в гордом одиночестве, - подсказала золоченая минутная стрелка и передвинулась со щелчком еще на одно деление.   
-Не ваше дело, - спокойно произнес Снейп и перевернул страницу.

***  
-Если добавить папоротник, свойство зелья только усилится. Главное, не перестараться с количеством порошка. Двух мерных ложек будет достаточно, - говорил Снейп, крутя в пальцах мел и рассеянно оглядывая склоненные над конспектами головы.  
-А то будет как в прошлом полугодии, - согласилась грифельная доска, - два котла взорваны и в результате у меня отколот уголок.  
Снейп приподнял бровь и хмыкнул. Действительно, незабываемый случай.   
Перечислив необходимые для сегодняшнего занятия ингредиенты, Снейп взмахом палочки открыл дверцы скрипучего шкафа с многочисленными склянками и колбами и присел за стол.   
Тишину не нарушали даже книги в ярких обложках на полочке возле камина. Снейп очень не любил, когда на уроке кто-то разговаривает просто так.   
-В каких пропорциях нужно добавить листья крапивы, чтобы нейтрализовать загустение зелья? - спросил он у мистера Брауна.  
-Пять листьев на полтора литра, - важно проговорила каменная ниша и смущенно стихла под пристальным взглядом.  
-Не знаю, - ответил мистер Браун.  
-Минус 10 баллов Гриффиндору, садитесь.  
-Это слишком много, Северус! – возмутился список расписания МакГонагл, который Снейп должен был еще вчера передать владелице.  
-А не маловато ли этому сопляку? – рассердились песочные часы Снейпа.  
-Не вам решать, - бросил профессор и сдвинул брови.  
Студенты и вещи едва слышно вздохнули.  
***  
Снейп чихнул, сдувая пыль с черной шкатулки и протирая лакированную крышку рукавом. В кладовке было сумрачно и пахло старым пергаментом. А когда Северус вышел наружу, то увидел Поттера, подпирающего стену.  
-Добрый вечер, профессор Снейп.  
-Здравствуйте, профессор Поттер.  
-Как насчет выпить в моей компании?  
«Прошу!» - взмолились очки.  
«Нам снятся странные сны», - нервно добавил тонкий браслет на запястье Поттера.   
«Я могу и здесь подождать», - предложила шкатулка.  
Снейп застыл.  
-Нет, - спустя мгновение произнес он, сунул шкатулку подмышку и ушел.  
В своем кабинете, тщательно протирая замшей стеклянные фигурки, пылившиеся до этого в шкатулке, Снейп размышлял над событиями, произошедшими за последнюю неделю.  
В камине потрескивали поленья, и мерно тикали часы на каминной полке.   
-Ты зря так с ним, - звякнула крышкой чернильница.  
-Он очень симпатичный, - прогудел недовольным басом недавно вымытый котел.  
-Разве? – безразлично переспросил Снейп и поднял фигурку на свет, чтобы понять, остались на ней еще пятна или нет.  
-Ему уже не семнадцать, - донеслось приглушенное покряхтывание.  
Снейп закусил губу и осмотрел стол. Из закрытой книги снизу торчал кончик знакомого пера. Он открыл книгу и достал его - слегка помятое и, очевидно, недовольное – разгладил пальцем бороздки и бережно уложил в футляр.  
-Извини, - бросил Снейп и снова взял замшевую тряпочку.  
-Не стоит, - удовлетворенно вздохнуло перо.  
-Тебе же скучно здесь, - прошелестела открытая книга. Снейп изумленно взглянул на нее.   
-Неужели, - он провел рукой по волосам и откинулся в кресле.  
-Тебе уже пора взяться за ум, - брякнула диванная подушечка, которую профессор подложил под поясницу.  
Снейп утомленно прикрыл глаза и расслабился. Щелкнула минутная стрелка и часы пробили двенадцать ночи.  
-Такой милый молодой человек, - протянул со слезой в голосе свиток пергамента.  
-И такой вежливый! – согласился клетчатый плед на диване.  
-А уж как смотрит на нашего Северуса! – вздохнула перекинутая через валик мантия.  
-Тихо вы! – зашептал подсвечник. – Он спит…  
Часы притихли, каминная решетка прислонилась к камину, приглушая свет от огня, теплый плед переполз с дивана и укутал ноги профессора. Комната застыла, не желая тревожить сон хозяина.  
***  
-Северус, Северус, он на нас смотрит! – проинформировала Снейпа ложка. Тот лишь плечами пожал и отпил кофе. В шумном зале он слышал, как стол слизеринцев спорил со столом гриффиндорцев. Ничего удивительного, и хорошо, что они стоят в разных концах зала.  
Поттер поднялся со своего места за преподавательским столом и подошел к Снейпу.   
-Сегодня суббота, профессор. Можно вас пригласить в Хогсмид?  
Снейп выразительно посмотрел на заварочный чайник.   
-Соглашайся, - пропыхтел тот, выпуская из-под крышечки ароматные пары.  
-Мы по вам очень скучаем, - нежно пропела палочка у Поттера в руках.  
-Тебе понравится, обещаю! – пылко зашелестела газета, лежащая рядом на столе.  
Снейп усмехнулся и поправил рукав.  
-Не сегодня, - ответил он.  
-Какой ты стеснительный! – брякнула пряжка его ремня. Профессор закатил глаза.  
***  
В кабинете Дамблдора было очень жарко, как заметила снейповская рубашка, с жалобным стоном прилипая к спине. Пока обсуждали, сколько нужно закупить метров ткани, чтобы обновить все диваны в гостиных, Снейп с любопытством выслушивал доводы директорского письменного прибора в пользу открытой политики Визенгамота. На вопрос, согласен ли Снейп с приведенными только что либеральными реформами, профессор сдержанно кивнул, чем заслужил одобрение книжных стеллажей и лестницы на второй этаж.  
-Возможно, - сказал директор, - нам стоит попросить профессора Снейпа выполнить это поручение.  
-Какая чушь! – отрезал снейпов сюртук и напрягся.  
-Мы сегодня заняты! – возмутились ботинки.  
-Я могу помочь, - предложил Поттер.  
-А-ах… - простонала в экстазе снейпова рубашка и затрепетала.  
-Не нужно, - ровно сказал Снейп и встал.  
-Счастливо оставаться! – буркнула мантия и гневно взметнулась.  
***  
Профессор Снейп,  
Не хотите ли прогуляться возле озера. Чудная ночь сегодня. Я был бы несказанно рад вашему согласию.  
С уважением,  
Г. Поттер

Снейп тихо вздохнул и отложил свиток, который только что принесла сова, в сторону.  
-Давай я напишу, что ты сейчас придешь? – заплясало у него в пальцах перо.  
-Это было бы несколько неправильно, - Снейп потер висок.  
-Если у тебя болит голова, то свежий воздух будет как нельзя кстати, - констатировал новый журнал по зельеварению.  
-А что если я не хочу встречаться с Поттером?  
-Но почему? – удивился книжный шкаф, и Снейпу показалось, что его полки слегка расходятся в противоположные стороны, как будто шкаф округляет рот.  
-Он же тебе нравится! – заскрипел ящик письменного стола и задвигался от досады.  
-С чего вы решили, что он мне нравится? – фыркнул Снейп.  
-А что, это неправда? – осведомились образцы драконьей чешуи, расставленные на подоконнике, и встревоженно зашушукались.  
-Вам виднее, - вздохнул Снейп и взялся за перо.

Профессор Поттер,  
Ледяной ветер в это время года чрезвычайно мне противопоказан, поэтому принять ваше приглашение я не в силах.  
Удачной прогулки.  
С. Снейп

-Ох, упрямец, - расстроенно зашептались только что написанные строчки и разбежались в разные стороны.  
-Не шалите, - пригрозил им Снейп и свернул пергамент.  
***  
Весь следующий день профессор пребывал в задумчивом настроении, и если бы его собственные песочные часы не напоминали вовремя снимать баллы с провинившихся, Снейп бы и не пошевелился.   
-Да-а, - протянули рыцарские доспехи, когда Снейп шел мимо по коридору, - вчера здесь стоял Гарри и читал письмо. Давно мы не видели его таким расстроенным.  
-Вот как, - откликнулся профессор и свернул направо.  
-Мальчик переживает! – нагло заявил забытый на парте учебник. – Я утром слышал от палочки, а палочка от портьер в Малом зале, а портьеры от старой кожаной сумки, а старая кожаная сумка от…  
-Я понял, - отмахнулся Снейп и убрал прядь за ухо.  
Помешивая зелье, он добавил в него четыре грамма медуницы и убавил магический огонь.  
-Ну что тебе стоит? – спросила медуница, постепенно погружаясь в зеленоватую массу.  
-Ты должен принять его приглашение! – воскликнул конверт, лежащий на столике возле двери.  
-Я должен?  
-Ну конечно, ведь ты давно этого хочешь! – согласно зашебуршались запонки в коробке.  
-Да? – Снейп прикрыл глаза, досчитал до пятидесяти и добавил перетертых стрекоз.  
-Да! – сердито скрипнули пружины в диване.  
-Хорошо, - кивнул Снейп и накрыл котел крышкой. – Вам виднее.  
-Разумеется, Северус, чтобы ты без нас делал, - рассмеялась его собственная палочка и дернулась, чтобы зажечь в камине огонь.  
-Он идет, идет! – заволновались каменные плиты пола.  
-Смотри, не вздумай отправить его обратно! – наставительно произнесло стрельчатое окно.  
-А то опять будешь один читать скучные журналы, - пробормотал справочник.  
-Эй! – обиженно зашелестел страницами журнал.  
-Ты же не хочешь потерять его, - добавила чернильница и выразительно звякнула.  
-Сейчас он постучит, - предупредила дверь.  
Снейп стряхнул с рукава пылинку и достал из шкафа бутылку огневиски и два стакана.  
-Заходите, Поттер, - бросил он двери и трансфигурировал каминную решетку во второе кресло.  
-Я надеюсь, сегодня меня снимет этот очаровательный молодой человек, - затрепетала мантия.  
Снейп закатил глаза.  
***  
Снейп лежал под теплым одеялом, закинув руку за голову, и никого не слышал. Только рядом сопел Поттер, прижимаясь теплым телом к боку профессора.  
-Все правильно? – спросил профессор у балдахина. Но тот промолчал.  
-Хэй, - шепнул Снейп поттеровским очкам на тумбочке, - все в порядке?  
Они ничего не ответили. Обычно такие разговорчивые, подумал Снейп. Но, очевидно, все закончилось.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и обхватил Гарри рукой. Пора бы и забыть эти странности. Тем более что сегодня нет нужды думать о том, как тоскливо и просторно в слишком широкой для одного постели…  
-Это точно, - согласилась постель.  
Конец


End file.
